Hey Naruto!
by Inuyonas
Summary: "UUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH" Welp...time to change my sheets...AGAIN! Fourth time this week... and its only Tuesday...
1. Intro

"Kiss me my Ino-chan."

"Yes my Naru-hunk."

Those perfect ocean blue eyes...It felt like I was drowning in them...Willingly

His manly blonde mane...needs my hands to run through it.

Those sexy whisker marks...would love to meet my very own kitty cat (Meow!)

That Hunky Ninja god Adonis body...Oh God I want him so bad. You guys don't understand how long I've waited for this. I can't even begin to describe how much I need this! OH I CAN'T STAND IT!

"TAKE ME MY NARU-HUNK! STOP TEASING ME!"

* * *

"UUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH"

Welp...time to change my sheets...AGAIN! Fourth time this week.

and its only Tuesday.

I've got to stop having those amazing dreams about my Naruto. Oh Naruto...How I wish you knew you were mine. And How I wish I could muscle up the nerve to let you know you are mine. I will one day. Maybe not today...or tomorrow...or the next day...or next week. Maybe not even this year. Maybe not even after you come back from your 3 year training trip.

Wait what?

I'm being delusional again. I think I'm high off of my dear sweet Naruto dream again.

"Ino-chan! Time to wake up! You don't want to be late for the academy and blemish your perfect attendance record do you?" I heard from outside my door.

"I'm up mom!" I responded as I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

How dare my mom interrupt my Naruto thinking time? Can't she see that I had an amaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazing dream and want to bask in the after glow?

Oh wait no she can't. She doesn't know about my obsess-uh my interest in Naruto. Yeah that's it...Interest. Oh who am I kidding? I fucking love that Blonde idiotic, ramen loving, dense, adorable, loud as hell but cute as hell kid.

Ugh...I cant stand the feeling of my own breath in the morning. I need to brush my teeth and a shower.

Oh yeah...and to change my sheets...

* * *

So now that I've showered and had breakfast I'm on my way to the academy. I like to walk slow and take my time y'know? There's no reason to always rush places. sometimes it's not about the destination of your journey, but it's about the journey itself.

It has nothing to do with the fact Naruto is always late and I like seeing him before we have to have class.

Speaking of my future husband, I wonder why he is in fact always late. I mean you would think that if you got in trouble for something once, you would not do it again. But, then again Naruto thinks a bit different than most. Years of watching has proven that.

Damn I sound creepy.

But I digress. Naruto does not have parents so it should only be logical to assume that he doesn't have anyone to wake him up in time to go to school. How lonely he must be. I need to give him a big hug.

A big tight hug.

A big tight close hug.

and rub his back and tell him everthing is going to be ok.

...and maybe rub on his bu-

"Hey Ino!"

I was abruptly jerked out of my fantasy by someone calling my name.

"Hey Ino why do you have such a happy look on your face? Are you thinking about Sasuke again? You should know he will never want someone as loud and annoying as you."

Someone ANNOYING calling my name. Kiba is such a douche idiot. How is he going to neglect the fact that is even louder than I am? I have to insult him back because that's what you do when someone insults you. That turn the other cheek crap is for civilians. I have my pride to uphold after all.

"Can it dog face! I'm gonna tell the Anbu that your off your leash again without an owner!"

I believe I won our verbal spar because his face went from smiling to an ugly frown. Actually its been ugly since the smile...and probably birth.

"Whatever you stupid blonde." He said as he walked inside the academy building.

Oh wow, I didn't even notice I was here already. I didn't see my Naru-kun though. Maybe he's already inside. Let's find out.

* * *

He was inside. He must have actually been early. He looks tired...did he not get enough sleep?

But why?

"Hey Naruto! You look like shit." You are so freaking sexy Naruto.

"Shut up Ino!" HE SAID MY NAME!

"Move out of my way Ino-pig."

I look behind me to see something so utterly disgusting that I can barely look at it.

"I can't Sakura. Your forehead takes up the whole room."

Sakura growled at me and walked up to her seat. Sakura you shouldn't growl at people. That's not natural.

"GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN! I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND IF I SIT NEXT TO YOU! I FIGURE WE SHOULD GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER SINCE WE ARE GOING TO GO OUT ONE DAY 'TEBAYO!"

SO THATS WHY HE WAS EARLY! SO HE COULD SIT NEXT TO BITCH FACE!

"NARUTO STOP SHOUTING AT ME!" Sakura said as she punched him in the head.

Sakura you're shouting too. And how dare you hit my future husband! Even if he doesn't know it yet...and possibly won't agree.

"HA! Forehead don't be so mean to the closest thing you can get to a boyfriend. Even if that thing is the dobe."

"Hey Screw you Ino, Dattebayo!"

So as you can guess, our relationship isn't the healthiest. And obviously no one knows about my feelings towards Naruto. And No one can know. Not after what happened all those years ago...

But all hope isn't lost. I just have to wait until a good opportunity presents itself.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! IT'S TIME TO TAKE ROLL"

Ok so Iruka-sensei is here now. Let me hurry to my seat.

Today might be the day I can get closer to Naruto-kun.

* * *

 **AN- JUST A RANDOM IDEA I HAD FLOATING IN MY HEAD. REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD CONTINUE. I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN YEARS BUT I'M TRYING TO GET BACK TO FANFICTION. I KNOW IVE LOST MANY FANS AND I HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR MY LAZINESS. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. BUT I WILL TRY TO MAKE UP MY ABSENCE.**


	2. Back story

**AN- CHAPTER 2!**

 **BACKSTORY CHAPTER.**

* * *

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Iruka said. "Now let's call roll."

I cannot get over the fact that Naruto is sitting next to Sakura. Why is she so lucky?! I need to distract myself.

I KNOW!

Why don't I introduce my classmates as Iruka-sensei calls roll?

"Shino Aburame."

That's Bug face.

"Here."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

Dog face.

"Right here and don't forget Akamaru."

"Right...anyway ...Shikamaru Nara."

Lazy face.

"..."

"Wake up!" Iruka shouted.

"Wha? Oh, Here sensei."

"Hinata Hyuuga."

Shy face.

"Hai."

"Sakura Haruno."

Bitch face

"Here Sensei."

"Choji Akimichi."

Fat face.

"Over here."

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Beautiful as ever." Of course I said this.

"Right...Sasuke Uchiha."

Douche face. My crush on him is purely for my image.

"Hn."

"Ami."

Who face...Seriously who the fuck is that?

"Here Sensei."

"And last but not least...Naruto Uzumaki."

Mine face.

"The Best Ninja in the village is present Sensei!"

God I love his confidence. Even if the village doesn't see that your strong, I DO!

But I must uphold my image.

"Pfft. Hey Naruto, The best ninja in the village? Naruto-baka you are the WORST ninja in the village. Maybe even of all the great nations!" I said in response.

The whole class erupted in laughs Except Sasuke.

I'm not surprised. I don't Sasuke knows how to laugh. He just seems to know how to be a smirking douche. I mean I get that his whole clan was murdered and that definitely has a major negative impact on a child but it's no excuse for him to be a dick to everyone trying to help him.

"Shut up Ino-pig! I can't understand your oinking!" Naruto said in defense.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

SIlence...

Iruka-sensei always scares me with that big head thing he does. I don't know how that is even possible but whatever.

I guess I should explain why Naruto and I have such a loving relationship. That's sarcasm if you didn't know. You see, a long time ago, like 6 years ago to be exact Naruto defended me from bullies who were trying to attack me. Apparently I said some nasty things to them earlier that day. What can I say? I'm very outspoken. Anyway Naruto fought a bunch of bullies and got beat up all because of me. That takes some guts for a six year old. He was so brave and he didn't care about the odds of him winning.

That's qualities of a man.

I've been in love with him ever since. So you're probably wondering why we talk to each other the way we do. Well I'm ashamed to admit this but I'm a shallow girl. Above all else I care about my image above all else. So the day after my beloved Naruto rescued his princess (me) from the bullies, word got around to the academy that he did that. Now there's nothing wrong with that except that the class hates Naruto and everything associated with Naruto. They even hate the color orange and ramen.

People are stupid.

So as a six year old blonde girl, I so desperately cared about how people saw me and do not like negative attention. So when the class accused me of being friends with the class loser and dumbass,on the inside I was all like: _'Yes the fuck I am bitches! Naruto is mine!'_

 **B** ut On the outside I was all like:

"No the fuck i'm not! He's no friend of mine!"

Of course as a six year old, my vernacular was vastly different but you get the message all the same. I vowed to love Naruto in secret until I can one day be his. I have no idea how I'm going to make him mine but It's been six years but I'm not giving up. His stubbornness has rubbed off on me.

Oooh how I'd like to rub him off-

"LUNCH BREAK!"

Damn Iruka-sensei and his yelling.

I am hungry though. Oh well.

Maybe this is a chance to get closer to Naru-kun!

Wish me luck.

* * *

 **AN- AND HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER. YOU GUYS NO THE DRILL. REVIEW**

 **TELL ME IF YOU GUYS WANT LONGER CHAPTERS. MORE REVIEWS MEANS LONGER CHAPTERS**


	3. Bet

**AN-YAY! UPDATED!**

 **BE SURE TO REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES**

* * *

My beloved Naruto is sitting all by himself on the playground swing set. He looks so vulnerable. I should go over and keep him company. Oh wait I can't...People will say it's weird. Curse my shallowness! It will be my undoing one day...like today. What am I saying? Get it together Ino! Today is the day you get closer to Naruto. But how? What does he like?

Ramen.

Training.

Bitchface.(Sakura)

Ok so Maybe we can go get Ramen together? No that's not gonna fly with my popularity...WAIT! Unless I lose a bet or something. But what can I bet with my beautiful Naruto? Come on Ino, think! Think...I'VE GOT IT! No time to lose.

"Hey Naruto." I said as I walked over to him. "Shouldn't you use this time to practice how not to be a terrible ninja since it's not like you have a bunch of people trying to talk to you?"

I am such a bitch.

"Heh. You're right. The only person over here talking to me now is just a mindless Fan girl."

"Good one dobe. And you came up with that all by yourself."

Oooh I like em feisty.

"What do you want Ino? Don't you have a Sasuke to be around?"

No I want to run my hands through your hair Naruto. You look so good when I annoy you.

"As much as I Want to be in Sasuke's presence, I'm speaking to you because I want to make a bet with you."

His eyebrow rose. Clearly he doesn't trust me. I wouldn't either I mean...this is kind of random.

"Why?"

Why indeed? I can't flat out tell him because I wanna spend time with him.

"What's the matter? Scared of losing?"

"Pfft you wish!"

Oh Naruto. I love how naïve you are and yet hate it at the same time. Now time to reel him in.

"I bet you I can beat you in a taijutsu spar."

Now even though Naruto's the class dobe, he is slightly above average in hand to hand combat. I'm just average. I've never fought Naruto but I've watched him fight Kiba and Sasuke and Choji. He's ferocious. He will most likely kick my ass. And he knows this.

"You're on!"

Hook line and sinker.

"Now if I win, Then you have to give up on Sakura forever."

"NANI?!"

"Don't chicken out now Ruto. Are you that scared of losing?"

"No! But why do I have to give up Sakura-chan?"

Certainly not because I want to have your babies you big beautiful blonde idiot. It has absolutely nothing to do with my feelings for you whatsoever.

"Well as her best friend, I can tell you that she thinks that you are annoying."

"Pfft Yeah right! You're just jealous because an awesome ninja like me isn't giving your loud ass any of my attention tebayo! Shut up Ino!"

If you only knew how right you are Naruto.

"Naruto it must be nice living in that fantasy world of yours. Anyway, Do you accept or are you too much of a chicken?"

I have him right where I want him. I brought Sakura into the bet because I knew he would wouldn't disregard my bet entirely. I conviently left out what happens if he wins hoping he would ask. He should right about no-

"Wait, what happens if I win?"

I can't hide my smile as I prepare my next words.

"Then I'll be your slave for a month. But it's not like I can't beat the class loser."

"Deal!"

I egged him on to make sure he would accept. I smiled even harder as we shook hands. To me this is a win win situation. If I win then Naruto gives up Sakura and that means I can finally wiggle my way into the spot Sakura had in his eyes. If he wins then I get to be his slave which means I have to do whatever he says. There is absolutely nothing I won't do for Naruto. I mean that.

I'll clean his house.

I'll make him food.

Ill wash his back.

I'll wash his front.

I wash anything he wants.

I'll hold him when he sad.

I'll hold him when he's happy.

My point is I want to touch him very badly.

"Ino are you ok? You stopped moving."

OH shit! I got too caught up in my fantasies in front of Naruto!

"Of course I am. I'm just thinking about how I'm gonna kick the whiskers off your face when we spar."

"Whatever Beating you will be a piece of cake!"

Oh God I want you to beat me so bad Naruto...

"We'll see next time we spar Ruto." I said walking away I think it's time to go back to class now. I think I should-

"Ugh!" I grunted as my hands shot out and stopped my face from hitting the ground. my eyes stare at a sharp rock mere inches from my face.

Something bumped into me hard from behind! If I didn't catch myself, that could have been ugly. What in the world hit me? I stand and look behind me to find none other than a teary eyed Hinata on the ground staring fearfully at me.

"S-Sorry Ino P-please forgive me. I wasn't watching wh-where I was going." I think she was on the verge of crying.

"It's fine. Just watch where you're going ok?" No need to needless antagonize the girl. I'm not a bitch or anything.

What? I'm not.

After I helped Hinata stand she scurried away as if I had a disease.

Weird.

* * *

 **AN- REVIEW!**

 **I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. SHOULD INO LOSE THE BET OR SHOULD SHE WIN THE BET**


	4. Ino vs Sakura

"Goodnight Ino!"

"Goodnight Daddy!" I shouted from my room to my dad who was standing outside my door.

As I lay down on my very, very comfortable bed, I think about my very interesting day I had. Mainly, the bet Naruto and I placed. If I win then he has to give up on Sakura forever. That means I can replace her in his eyes but...somehow I don' t think it will be that easy. I mean, Naruto has liked her for years.

YEEEEAARRS!

If I had to guess as to why he likes her I would say it's her intelligence. If you really look into it, then you could say Naruto likes her strength as well because she always gives Naruto a concussion whenever he lets her hit him. Naruto likes smart girls. I'm pretty smart if I do say so myself but, I can't compete with forehead in Ninja academics. I think I can beat her sparring but I'll have to train a lot harder. Going off of pure logic, I think it's safe to say Naruto likes strong women too. I have to kick my beloved's ass. I need to kick Sakura's ass too. Just because Naruto likes her. While I'm at it, I think I'll kick Hinata's ass too. Purely for my image. I have to set people straight for just bumping into me. I have to kick Ami's ass because she's so irrelevant.

My goal is set. I have to be the best kunoichi.

Now off to sleep. I want to dream about swimming in a bowl of Naruto again.

* * *

"Match over. Shino wins." Iruka sensei said.

Damn. Shino kicked Choji's ass. It's always the quiet ones that are secretly badass. We are outside sparring if you couldn't guess that already. Now that I think about it, Shino and Sasuke are really similar.

They both are quiet.

They both are pretty strong for their age.

They both have dark hair

They both have the social skills of a potato chip.

They both have high collars.

SO why doesn't Shino have a fan club? Maybe Sasuke's collar is slightly higher.

"Ok class who wants to Spar next?"

Time to make my move.

"I'll go next Sensei!"Iruka sensei rose his eyebrow at me.

"Well I never thought I'd see miss Yamanaka so eager to spar. Why the sudden interest in hand to hand combat Ino?" Sensei asked me.

Don't be a smart ass Sensei.

"You're just trying to look good in front of Sasuke pig! You won't one up me! I'll fight her Sensei!" Thank God for Sakura.

You don't hear that everyday.

"Very well. Come stand in front of me, facing each other."

Time to kick Sakura's ass. As I make my way to Iruka sensei I can't help but think about how Naruto is going to view me after the fight. I have to win for my future husband. Losing is not an option.

"Are you ready to lose pig?" Sakura said as I stood in front of her.

"The only thing I'm going to lose is time because You are wasting it trying to fight me when you know you can't keep up."

"Big talk from someone who picks flowers all day."

She did not just bring flowers into this. Bitch face is dead.

"Are you both ready?"

We both fell into our respective fighting stances at Sensei's question.

"Begin!"

"Kick her ass Sakura-chan!"

There goes my future husband rooting for the other girl to kick my ass.

"Sasuke's mine!" Sakura shouted as she ran at me and aiming a haymaker at me.

I can see it coming a mile away. There's no way she can hit me with that. I duck under her wild swing and deliver my own right cross to her exposed bitch stomach.

"Ugh!"

As she doubled over with pain, she exposed her bitch back to me. I took advantaged and aimed a concussion slap with my other hand to her bitch kidney.

"Aah!"

She yelled in surprised at the sudden pain, which made her body go back straight up and down. Time for the finisher. I then raise my right hand and bring it viciously across her bitch face. When she staggered backward, I brought my foot up and stomped into her exposed bitch chest sending her sprawling to the ground.

"You're pathetic forehead. Are you even trying?"

"Shut up pig I barely even felt those hits." She replied standing up.

Don't lie Sakura. We both know I hit harder than you.

"I'm not gonna lose to you!" She screamed as she lunged at me with another haymaker.

Shit I'm too close to dodge this one. I have to block it.

 **THUD!**

"ugh!"

I stand corrected.

I've never hit the ground so hard in my life.

Holy shit...Sakura hits hard as fuck!

It takes 4 hits from me to knock her down, but one hit from her and I'm on the ground and can barely feel my arms

"You're pathetic pig. Are you even trying?"

"Of course not." I said standing up.

I sarcasm-ed your sarcasm. What now bitch?

Ok. I can't afford to let Sakura hit me at all because the next time she hits me, she may actually break something. I have to play this smart. But how...

I know! I need to make her angry.

"Congratulations forehead. You landed your last hit on me. You won't get any more. After all, we all know you're just brains and no muscle."

I'm lying because she hits like a truck.

...

...

...

What's a truck?

"Wanna bet? I'm not losing!" SHe said rushing at me once more ready to attack.

I slip the left jab, then slip the right cross. I Throw a right hook to her body but she blocked it. She aimed a knee at my crouched form but I leaned backwards, spun around and spinning hook kicked the leg she was standing on out from underneath her. She stopped herself from hitting the ground by planting her hand on the ground and cartwheeling away from me.

Don't run from this ass whooping bitch face.

I follow her and aim a left palm strike to her face, then a right concussion slap to her ear, a left roundhouse kick to her ribs, a right cross to her face, a left slap to her ear , then a right side kick to her stomach.

This bitch blocked all of my attacks. I'm supposed to make her angry but I'm the one losing my patience. Do I suck this bad? I need to up my taijutsu training. I can't imagine what it will do to my reputation if I lose to Sakura of all people.

I have an idea. I suddenly jump back away from her.

"What's the matter pig? Giving up? Sasuke probably sees how weak you are."

I could care less about emo face.

I say nothing as I take off in a sprint toward her.

"You're leaving your self wide open pig. You should know better."

"I'm going to take you out with this one hit!" I said still running at her.

When I'm 6 feet from her I leap at her with my fist cocked back.

"I'm going to knock you out the air Ino!" Sakura shouted as she readied her own fist.

 **POOF!**

"What the-UGH!"

I watched from behind Sakura as her head rocketed backward and she plummeted to ground. She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

"Winner Ino Yamanaka." Sensei said./

I look at my fellow students and bath in the awe struck faces. Except Sasuke. I don't think he cares. What about Naruto? I look in my future husband's direction to see him looking at me with uncertainty.

I guess that's good.

"Ino." Sensei began capturing my attention. "While I applaud your quick thinking of running at Sakura and replacing your self with a log so she gets hit in the face by something a lot heavier than your fist, try to be a bit more careful next time ok?"

"Ok sensei."

Yeah right. I'm gonna wreck forehead every chance I get.

"Alright class we will continue sparring tomorrow. I have to take Sakura to the hospital. Class dismissed."

* * *

 **AN- THE MAIN FIGHT WILL BE NEXT CHAPTER. I DIDN'T WANNA GET DIRECTLY TO IT BECAUSE I STILL WANNA KNOW WHAT PPL THINK SHOULD HAPPEN TO INO WHEN SHE FIGHT S NARUTO.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FICS. LIKE DEAR DIARY AND FAIRY TALE.**

 **ALSO IF YOU SIMPLY LOVE NARUINO THEN YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK OUT THIS STORY CALLED DEVOTION BY ALWAYS NARUINO. THAT STORY IS AMAZINGLY AWESOME.**


	5. Naruto vs Ino

As He buried his fist in my stomach I couldn't help but marvel at the strength his preteen body held. The uppercut that followed sent me reeling back tumbling atleast 10 feet backwards. It's hard to tell when you're rolling across the ground. My body feels like it got dragged through a meat grinder twice

"Ugh-Urk!" I sputtered as I felt a foot press firmly on my chest.

His blonde locks hid his eyes from me as I noticed his face from my position under his foot. All I could see was his fox like grin and his trademark whisker marks. He then spoke two words that he thought would make me unhappy.

Key word being "thought".

"I win."

* * *

"UUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted as I shot up in a sitting position.

Holy fuck that was an intense dream. I look down at my sheets and can't help but feel like it is unhealthy for me to be changing my sheets almost everyday. Not to mention that I dreamed about getting the shit beat out of me...

and liked it.

I need serious help.

So today's the day I fight my Naru-kun. I'm excited and nervous at the same time. What if I kick his ass and he gets mad and calls off the bet? What if he kicks my ass and feels like I'm too weak for me to be his slave? What if its a tie? What if I need to change my clothes as soon as he touches me? Oh god, so many unanswered questions. I need to relax. If my beloved likes strong and smart women I'm gonna have to give it my all. I don't like not knowing the outcome of this, I need to have a plan for if I win and lose.

So if I win Naruto will have to give up on Sakura. He will because he never goes back on his word but he will be devasted about it. This is good because I can mend his broken heart myself by having him focus on me.

If I lose then I become his slave. This in itself is a very very good thing. Like I said before there isn't anything I won't do for my beloved. I would swallow his whole-

"Ino! Wake up! You don't want to be late for ninja school!"

"I'm already up mom!"

Damnit mom! Why must you keep interrupting my naruto fantasy?! Its like she knows exactly when Im thinking about my love.

OK time to wash up.

...and change sheets again.

* * *

"Begin!"

I tuned out the sparring match going on in front of me and focused on my thoughts. This is it. No more prep time. No more wondering what will be. I fight naruto today. I look towards my future fiancé and see he is focused on the students sparring in front of us.

Of course he is. Bitch face is sparring Ami.

"Winner! Sakura Haruno!"

Wow. Sakura caught Ami with an overhand right in the chin and knocked her clean off her feet and into dreamland. I think sakura is part gorilla. There's no way a normal 12 year old girl can hit like that. I think I'll start calling her gorilla arms now.

Or ape face.

Or sakura chimp.

Or Harambe.

"Great job Sakura-chan!" My beautiful orange blonde said.

"Your next Ino!" Bitch face said completely ignoring Naruto.

Aw is bitch face still upset about me kicking her ass?

"Awww, is bitch face still upset about me kicking her ass? You should be upset. Sasuke-kun doesn't like weak little girls."

"SHut up pig! We both know you got lucky!"

"I guess your whole existence is unlucky then."

"Let's have a rematch!"

I just had a really really good idea. I could use the banter between sakura and myself to bring up me vs Naruto.

"I think I'll pass forehead. I need a real challenge. I think even the dead last could even offer me more of a challenge than you."

Naruto baby please forgive me for calling you dead last. I think you should punish me.

Hard.

I looked over to my beloved's face to see him grinning. Seems like he caught on to what I was trying to do. I knew my baby wasn't an idiot.

"Don't insult me pig! As if that loser could do anything other than be a complete fuck up, let alone do better than me in anything."

Man.

Has Sakura always been this much of a horrible bitch? I mean I call her bitch face just to annoy her but now i see its a fitting term. Seeing the smile drop from my love's face makes me want to strangle Sakura. I've gotta make Naruto smile again.

"Sakura if I'm acknowledging Naruto to give me more of a challenge than you then that means he is better than you. What do you say Naruto? Do you want to prove to everyone that you can give me a challenge?" I said to him.

He smiled and made my heart flutter.

"And when you lose to me, you will finally realize I'm the best damn ninja ever!" He shouted grinning.

God I love his attitude. I'm not the only one he makes happy because i see sensei smile.

"Well if you all insist then both fighters make your way over to me." Iruka sensei said to us.

Omg! We are both walking to the same place at the we time! Its like we are having a wedding! I can't wait until we have a real wedding in a huge place. It has to be huge after all, since my beloved is going to be hokage one day. Our children are going to be so spoiled. Speaking of those what should our child's name be?

Inoruto? No that's dumb.

Shikari? No that's too wimpy.

Satoshi? No that name makes me feel like my child is going to lose a big tournament type thing every year for 10 plus years and the year he finally makes it in to the finals he still will lose.

Boruto? Wait what the fuck kind of name is that? I feel so stupid.

"Make the unison sign."

Holy shit I zoned out the whole walk down here. OK I get hold fingers with naruto! Let's hope i stay dry.

"This will be a piece of cake " he says with his million dollar smile while he holds his 2 fingers up waiting for me to complete the sign. Oh I know a very good place he can put those fingers-

No! Bad Ino! Stay dry! Stay dry damnit!

I complete the sign with only a tad bit of moisture leaving my body.

Hey small victories y'know? Anyways I'm mostly dry.

"Are you both ready?" Sensei asks.

"Yes sensei."

"Of course tebayo!"

"Begin!"

Ok Ino, you got this. Just stay dry and think. How are you gonna win this? Wait do I even want to win this? Of course I do! Naruto doesn't like weak girls! I'm gonna kick his ass.

Oooh I wonder what his ass looks like...

No! Stay dry damnit! How am I-ugh!

Damn the ground hurts.

"Pay attention Ino! I'm not just some random loser." Naruto shouted as he jammed his foot into my chest

Stay dry Ino. I know that pain felt better than anything ever felt before but for the love of kami stay dry!

"Lucky shot dobe." I said standing up. "It won't happen again."

Ok time to attack. I rush forward and throw a low jab to his gut, a right cross to his face, then a low kick to his shin,back left handed slap to his face, then a right legged push kick to his chest.

"Ungh!" He grunted in pain as he staggered backwards.

His grunts sound so fucking good- no stay dry! Keep attacking! I closed the distance on him and slapped him 2 more times, then brought my knee into his Gut. I kneed him 5 more times in the gut until his legs became wobbly.

Time for the finisher.

I shoved him backwards and then with all the strength my 12 year old body could muster, I spinning hook kicked him in the head. His body twisted then fell.

"Wow Ino. That was really vicious."

"Thanks sensei."

"That wasn't a compliment."

The hell if its not. Naruto loves strong women. I'm sure he wants to compliment me.

"N-not tough enough." Naruto says slowly rising from the ground.

Holy shit I put everything I had into that combo. My beloved is tough as shit. Stay dry.

"Hey Naruto, you're pretty tough." I said.

"Thanks. It's too bad I can't say the same for you. Sakura hits waaaay harder than you Ino."

I love our banter. Except for the Sakura part.

"Its my turn now. I predict i will veat you in 3 noves. Here we go!

He rushed for faster than I could react! When did he get this fast?

"Ugh!" As He buried his fist in my stomach I couldn't help but marvel at the strength his preteen body held.

This seems familiar...

The uppercut that followed sent me reeling back tumbling atleast 10 feet backwards. It's hard to tell when you're rolling across the ground. My body feels like it got dragged through a meat grinder twice

"Ugh-Urk!" I sputtered as I felt a foot press firmly on my chest.

Why do I have the weirdest case of deja vu?

His blonde locks hid his eyes from me as I noticed his face from my position under his foot. All I could see was his fox like grin and his trademark whisker marks. He then spoke two words that he thought would make me unhappy.

Key word being "thought".

"I win."

Oh God stay dry.

I feel the river coming but i gotta Stay dry!

STAY DRY!

STAY DRRY!

...fuck IT. Its coming **Full tilt.**

"UUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **AN. SORRY FOR THE WAIT. PLEASE REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS ON INO LOSING. AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES. IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHY FULL TILT IS BOLDED, ITA BECAUSE FULL TILT IA AN AMAZING STORY BY THIS AUTHOR NAMED NEKOSHADE THAT I WANT YOU GUYS TO CHECK OUT**


	6. Punishment

**AN- IT HAS BEEN A WHILE PEOPLE. BUT ALAS HERE IS THE NEWEST INSTALLMENT OF HEY NARUTO.**

"You academy ninja children are something else. y'know that?"

Im pretending to be sleep so im not going to answer her.

"Everyday something new and interesting happens and i get to witness it I tell ya'."

In case you guys are wondering where I am and what is going on, i am in the academy medics office on a bed resting and recovering from my...round with my beloved. I woke up like an hour ago and am too weak to move.

Why you may ask?

Because i had a major orgasm in my fight with my Naru-kun. Im not even supposed to be able to have one yet damnit and yet i am having them every fucking day.

I feel like I'm in a bad fanfic.

"But today takes the cake."

The medic ninja lady keeps trying to talk to me but i dont want to speak.

"Miss Yamanaka; you my Child you are a very interesting one."

"...Why do you say that?"

Damnit I spoke.

"Well its not every day someone comes in the academy medics office smelling like heavy sex."

I shot up so fast the yellow flash would have been jealous.

"I thought that might get your attention."

I'm speechless. I don't even know what to say. I hope she doesn't think I'm sexually active. I'm 12 damnit! This isn't some bad fanfic!

"Now I've been a medic for a very long time and I think I can put together exactly whats going on."

"...Go on." I said. I feel so stupid. Ino Yamanaka does not do well with being speechless.

"Well I think while you don't seem the type to be sexually active this young, I think there is something sexually going on. I deduce you were injured and then had an unnaturally large orgasm judging based off of your smell alone. Any lesser experienced medic would have missed it with the large of amounts of sweat your body was producing."

Damnit! She has got me figured all the way out. I need to play it cool.

"I neither confirm nor deny this."

That was about as cool as choji in wool pajamas under a full body jogging suit under a mink coat with a ski mask on in a sauna in the middle summer time defending himself against Sasuke's fireball jutsu. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Amusing answer. It's been fun teasing you girl, but I must attend to my other patients. By the way your friends brought you gifts." She says making her way to the door while pointing to the other side of my bed.

I see 3 small pieces of paper which are probably tickets of some sort, a card I assume is a get well card, and a slice of red velvet cake. I grab all the gifts and lay in front of me on the bed to get a closer look.

So the card is in fact a gell well card.

And its from Sakura!

Maybe she isn't such a bad person...ok she is a bad person but shes not that bad... ok she is that bad but she can be saved...

maybe...

Anyway the slice of cake is from Hinata. She is such a caring girl. I am surprised shes a kunoichi with how soft and kind she is. I can't imagine her killing someone.

The 3 tickets are coupons for free ramen at Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto got me a present!

My beloved got me a get well present!

He was thinking of my well being!

He thought about me after he made me Org-

"Ino-Chan!" A voice yelled as the room door slammed open.

MY NARU-BABY JUST WALKED IN OH GOD YESSSSSSSSSSS.

But appearances must be kept.

"Don't shout idiot. I'm not deaf."

"You should be glad you are able to wake up after facing the best future hokage ever in battle believe it!"

This is why I love my Naru-hunk. With that simple statement about kicking my ass, he made me feel alot better about kicking my ass.

I daresay happy about him pounding the crap out of me!

Happy about him pounding the crap out of me.

Happy about him pounding me.

Happy pounding me.

pound me.

Oh shit I'm starting to leak. Focus Ino! Damnit stay dry!

"So why are you here; oh great future Hokage?"

"Well I felt really bad about kicking your ass so i decided to come see how you were holding up." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Although he said it in a teasing manner, i can tell he really cares for my well being.

This is apparently the second time he has been here given that he left 2 ramen tickets. He's so adorably caring it makes no sense as to how most people treat him. Maybe I can let a little bit of my true self slip and mask it as me being grateful to him for visiting me.

Ok. Time to be as cute as inhumanely possibe.

"Thank you for visiting me Naruto." I said giving him the most sincere smile EVER.

"N-No problem Ino-chan!"

He stuttered a little. I'm glad I have that effect on him.

And he is calling me "chan" now. That means He feels somewhat close to me now.

I wonder why...

I mean do boys have to beat the crap out of people to feel some sort of connection?

I mean I wouldn't mind another beating to get closer ...

No stay dry Ino.

"Hey, want some cake?" I quickly said in an effort to stay dry and avert my attention.

His eyes lit up like a beacon.

"Sure!" He said while plopping down on the edge of my bed shoving the cake in his mouth.

Damn...What I wouldn't give to be that cake.

Hey I just noticed this but, what we are doing right now is some kind of bonding.

This is perfect.

No this is beyond perfect. This is Super Perfect!

Perfect like I absorbed 17 and 18.

Disregard that last sentence. I fangirled for a bit there.

Anyway now is the perfect time to bring up the fact that -

"Hey You lost the bet!" He said suddenly after demolishing the cake Hinata left for me.

It's like he read my mind. If only that were true...

Now we are on the right track, so don't mess this up Ino. I have to act like I dont dream about being his slave every week.

"Yes. Yes I did. I can't believe it either. You sure surprised me Naruto, I did not know you were that strong."

I did know he was that strong. I just like complimenting his sexy self.

"But a deal is a deal. I have to be your slave for a month."

Oh God that felt so good to say.

"So that means you have to do whatever I tell you to do Tebayo."

"Yes, thats generally what a slave does Naruto. I can tell already I won't have to do anything remotely intelligent with you as my master."

"Oi! thats no way to talk to your new master!"

Guys...I just had a brilliant idea.

"Well why don't you punish me...Naruto-sama."

I said this seductively because I wanted to see his reaction. Not because it turns me on to call him Naruto-sama.

"U-um."

He is speechless. I've shaken my Naruto-sama's bravado. Time to take advantage of this situation.

I threw my arms around his neck and put my lips next to his ear

"I disrepected Naruto-sama. I've been a bad Ino-chan. I deserve to be punished, Please punish me Naruto-sama."

He shot up off the bed and out of my arms so fast a yardrat would have been proud.

"Ino! Why are you being so w-weird?" He shouted from the wall by the door.

Damn he covered alot of distance.

"Relax Naruto I was just messing with you. You should have seen the look on your face. Haha!"

I played it off so smooth.

"Don't do it. it's weird."

My heart sank. I will find a way to make this work.

"Whats wrong? You can't handle my level of teasing?"

His cheeks turned red.

"Oh if everyone could see the self proclaimed future Hokage now. At a loss for words, scared of a 13 year old girl."

Im either 12 or 13, I can't remember.

"Hey wait a minute." He said suddenly.

Did I say something wrong?

"Thats your punishment! You have to address me as Naruto-sama in front of everyone in class when you get back to feeling better. I want to see if you can do it while everyone is watching."

That is EXACTLY what I want. This day just keeps getting better. I need to sweeten the deal though.

"I think it would work better if I sat next to you. That way I can call you Naruto-sama and interact with you easier."

He seems to contemplate this. He put on his Naruto thinking face.

"That means I wont be able to sit next to Sakura-Chan...fine I'll allow it for my slave."

Yes daddy. Im yours and only yours forever.

"Hey loser what are you doing on here?"

Oh damnit you stupid dogface. Why do you have to ruin my Naruto time? Kiba had just walked in

"Whats it to you flea bag?" My beloved said.

"You probably came to rub in the fact that you beat a girl. Heh you're such a loser deadlast."

God I just want to punch Kiba in his fucking face. How dare he disrespect my Naruto-sama!

"What do you want Kiba?" I said clearly irritated by his mere presence.

"Hinata wanted me to come by to see how you were doing. She has family business to attend to."

"Hinata? Since when were you Hinata's errand boy?" Naruto asked.

"Shut it loser. Anyway since Ino is clearly feeling better I'll go now. Later losers."

He said as he left.

Fucking jerk. He ruined the mood. I can clearly see the annoyed look on my beloved's face. Hey wait, I still have those ramen tickets.

"Hey Naruto-sama, I'm feeling alot better. Do you want to go get some ramen? I have two tickets from an awesome friend."

His eyes opened wide for some reason. Then he grinned and rubbed the back of his head. I'm sure your friend wouldn't mind if you gave one to me." He said smiling.

This wasn't a regular smile either. This was a genuine happy smile that he only keeps for the Hokage or sometimes Iruka-sensei.

and Now me.

 **AN- I HAVE A COUPLE UNEXPECTED TWISTS THIS STORY IS GOING TO TAKE. JUST BARE WITH ME GUYS.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE. THEY MAKE ME UPDATE QUICKER**

 **BTW CHECKOUT NEKOSHADE'S STORY CALLED FULL TILT. ITS WONDERFUL IN EVERY WAY IMAGINABLE**


	7. Weird (Reuploaded with extra content)

AN- REUPLOAD BECAUSE I WANTED TO FIX THE FORMAT A LITTLE. PLUS A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER.

PLEASE REVIEW. THEY MAKE ME UPLOAD FASTER.

AND CHECK OUT NEKOSHADE'S STORIES. SHE IS AWESOME

ALSO CHECK OUT HANA-01'S STORIES. SHE IS REALLY AWESOME. HER AND I COLLABED ON A STORY CALLED THE NINJA ALL STARS TOURNAMENT IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW. SHE PUBLISHED THOUGH SO YOU GOTTA GO TO HER PROFILE TO READ IT. WE ARE THINKING OF REDOING IT OR UPDATING IT.

WANT A STORY PLUG? GOTTA MESSAGE ME AND/OR HAVE A REALLY KICKASS STORY.

* * *

One bowl of miso ramen? 100 ryo.

10 bowls of miso, beef and pork ramen? 3000 ryo.

Walking here and eating with my beloved Naruto-sama? Priceless.

When Naruto is happy and not trying to put on a front he is really awesome to be around. Not because I want to have his kids but he is genuinely a cool guy to hang with. I am truly blessed to have fallen in love with such a wonderful boy who is bound to become more amazing as he ventures into adulthood. This moment could not get any better.

...Is what i would say if this RAMEN BITCH WOULD STOP FLIRTING WITH MY NARUTO-SAMA!

Her name is Ayame and apparently her and Naruto have some type of stupid history or whatever.

"Heres one more bowl Naruto-Kun. On the house."

Apparently, They were the only ones to serve Naruto food when he was younger. According to them all other restaurants kicked him out or over charged him.

"Oh wow! Thanks Ayame-Neechan!"

Neechan he says.

Blah.

You might be able to fool my beloved whiskers but you can't fool me. The way she's undressing him with her eyes CLEARLY says the whole big sister thing is an act.

Just look at her. This may be my overprotectiveness speaking but, it seems like she can't survive without being close to Naruto-sama.

You don't have to watch him eat ramen bitch.

You don't have to refill his drink you harpy.

You don't have to ask if it taste good you food slut.

I KNOW A NARUTO FIEND WHEN I SEE ONE!

I know because I am one.

Oh and now you give him a bill? You are charging him for your services? Have you no shame?

"Ahhh man that hit the spot!" My beloved exclaimed. "I'm surprised you just had one bowl Ino-chan. Ayame-Neechan makes the best Ramen in the world!"

"Oh Naruto-kun You're so sweet. You're the best little brother a girl could have!" Said the whore as she kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Hold on...

Did I say thay correctly? Can someone scroll up and reread what the fuck the whore did to my Naruto-sama's cheek.

MY CHEEK.

SHE KISSED HIS CHEEK!

I WISH I COULD WRITE HER NAME IN A NOTEBOOK AND SHE WOULD DIE!

OR TYPE HER NAME ON A WEBSITE AND SEND HER TO HELL!

You know what... I ain't even mad.

Nope. Not at all.

Not even lying.

Just gotta add her to the list.

Oh I haven't told you guys about the list? Well it's nothing special really. Just a list of people who are a possible love interest and have Naruto's attention. For reasons I will explain later, people on the list need to be dealt with before we are 16 years old.

I call it the N.I.N.Y list.

Naruto

Is

Not

Yours

Clever right?

Ayame Ichiraku is now number 2 on the list. Right behind Sakura Bitchface Haruno.

"Naruto-kun I'm sure your friend is tired. Didn't you say she just got out of the nurses office? Why don't you walk her home?" Ayame said smiling at me. It's a very fake smile. So she doesn't like me eh? Well the feelings mutual.

But what is she playing at?

... I'll play along for now...

"Yes I am still weak from the round we had earlier Naruto-sama. Would you mind walking me home?"

I'll play along by my rules that is.

The slightly confused look on her face made my last sentence worth it.

Naruto is blushing wildly. I still got it.

"Um O-ok Ino-chan I'll walk you home." He said standing up, and walking away to stand outside the ramen stand.

He ia waiting for me.

Awww.

I stood aswell. "By Ayame-san. It was a pleasure meeting you." I said even though she totally ignored me.

"N-no problem." She's still shocked.

Now I gotta head to Naruto so we can have alone time on the way to my house.

"So sorry to keep you waiting Naruto-sama." I said grinning mischievously.

He grinned like he was about to prank me.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again my pet."

He smiled triumphantly as we walked.

He probably thought i was speechless because I'm frustrated he one upped me.

But truth be told, I'm trying to hold back a goddamn dam. You guys don't know how much I've dreamed of Naru-sama ordering me around like he owns me. In one of my dreams he put a collar around my neck and forced me to my knees and-

"Oi! You two blonde shit heads!"

Who the hell has the gall a clan head and her master a shit head? Naruto and I turn around at the rude voice approaching us from behind.

"Hey who are you calling shit head You asshole?" Apparently Naruto shared my thoughts.

"Who tha bloody hell do yah think? Certainly not the other 2 blonde shitheads walking right next to ya!" shouted the unidentified Red head girl.

"You are such a rude walking tampon!" Shouted Naruto.

Thats hilarious. Her long red hair does make her look like tampon.

"I bet you would know all about that seeing as how you swallow them and shove them up your ass!"

"How bout I shove my foot up your ass?! Tebayo!"

I like it when Naru-Sama gets angry

"Thats the only thing long enough on you to do so!"

Damn this girl has good comebacks.

"Thats because I could probably fit 3 Choji's in there!"

Naughty mouth you got there Naruto. You should put it on my Naughty par-

"WHAT DA FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" she screamed gripping his collar.

I palmed my Kunai. If she hurts Naruto...

"Hehehe... I like you blondie."

What the actual fuck? 2 seconds ago she looked ready to kill him and nows she's chuckling at him?

And Shikamaru says I'm troublesome.

"The feelings not mutual. What did you want anyway?" Said Naruto, yanking out if her grip.

Thats right Naruto. No woman shall touch you.

Except me.

"Er...What did I want?"

"And you call us blondes." I commented. She forgot why she even interacted with us in the first place.

"Whatever, I'll remember later. Bye idiots."

"YOU CAN'T CALL US IDIOTS IF YOU FORGOT WHY YOU EVEN SPOKE TO US!" My beloved yelled at her retreating form.

Did that weird ass event just happen? Some unknown red head just bothered us and left without even apologizing. I need to hurry home and sleep this whole bizarre day off.

* * *

Well we finally made it to my house."

"Yea and without any more crazy people bothering us."

"I think you are a crazy people magnet Naruto-sama. Weird people seem to gravitate towards you."

"Oh yeah, so what does that make you Ino?"

Madly in love with you, you amazing moron you.

"The loser of a Poorly placed bet. I'm stuck at the mercy of my Naruto-sama for a month." I said dramatically.

Wait did his smile suddenly turn sad. Oh No!

"Hey did I say something wrong?"

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he put his mask back on.

"What are you talking about? You better be prepared to serve your Naruto-sama at full capability tomorrow! Dattebayo!"

There are a ton of Sexual Jokes I could make and I really really want to.

"See ya later Ino!"

But seeing the smile not reach his eyes makes my heart hurt. I can't help but notice every time he is forcing a smile.

Everytime.

This time I didn't even mean to make him sad. I don't know what I did. I have to make up for it.

And I know exactly how I'm going to do it.

Tomorrow I'm going to be the best damn Pet to my Naru-sama ever.

* * *

AN-TWO CHAPTERS CLOSE BY? INUYONAS IS GETTING HIS GROOVE BACK. BTW I TYPED THIS ON MY PHONE GUYS. SHOW ME SOME CREDIT IN THE FORM OF REVIEWS LOL

OFF TOPIC RAMBLE: AM I THE ONLY WHO REMINISCES ABOUT OLD STORIES I USED TO READ ALMOST 10 YEARS AGO? I READ REALLY POPULAR ONES LIKE:

 **New Beginnings, New Fate**

By: FreeTheKyuubi

 **ANBU**

By: God Amongst Mere Mortals

IF ANYONE REMEMBERS THOSE. I ALSO READ EVERY STORY EVER WRITTEN BY KENCHI618. THAT GUY IS AMAZING.

BUT MY FAVORITE STORY ON THIS SITE AND THE ONE THAT MOTIVATED ME TO WRITE ALL MY HUMOR STORIES IS **SASUTO PRODUCTIONS.** THAT STORY MAY NOT BE YOUR TYPE OF HUMOR BUT ITS MINE LOL.

MY TOP 3 FAVORITE NARUTO STORIES ON THE SITE TO THIS DAY ARE:

 **SASUTO PRODUCTIONS** by trapnest doll

 **LUCKY CHARM** by EikoDoll

 **SEVEN SINS** by Ramenrenegade

RAMBLE OVER LOL

* * *

PREVEIW OF NEXT CHAPTER:

 _"Oooh I love it when you talk dirty to me Naru-sama."_

 _"Shut up and get on your knees."_

 _"Oh God yes Master. Tell me something else dirty."_

 _"...The dishes."_

* * *

 _UUUUUUUURRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!_

 _HOLY HELL!_

 _This time I think i need a brand new bed set..._


	8. Day 1 of being a slave (reupload)

"Oooh I love it when you talk dirty to me Naru-sama."

"Shut up and get on your knees."

"Oh God yes Master. Tell me something else dirty. "

"You mean besides The dishes?"

* * *

UUUUUUUURRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!

HOLY HELL!

This time I think i need a brand new bed set. This orgasm was so intense, I accidentally gathered chakra and released it on my bed.

It broke.

The bright side is I invented a new orgasm no jutsu. I think this would compliment Naruto-sama's sexy jutsu.

Wait why the hell am I still in bed? This is day one of being a slave! I have to be the best slave ever!

I need to be at the academy early so I can tend to my Naru-hunk's every whim. If he needs a pencil I'll bring him 10.

Paper? I'll bring him a tree.

Forgot to do homework? he no longer has homework. His slave does that.

Forgot his lunch? He can eat me.

Need help learning a technique? He can eat me.

Sakura rejected him again? He can eat me.

As you can see, the treatment to alot of his problems is 4 tablespoons of Ino ingested right before bed.

...Stay dry damnit...

What the hell am I still doing in bed? I gotta hurry and get my ass to the academy!

* * *

I must be hallucinating because as I walk in, I see my Naru-sama sitting 4 rows up with his head down on the desk being absolutely silent not bothering sakura or anyone for that matter.

THE ONLY TIME NARU-SAMA'S HEAD SHOULD BE DOWN IS IF ITS IN MY LAP!

wait.

Since when does Naruto not make noise? Something must be seriously wrong with him. I need to make sure Naru-sama is in great health.

I'm about to surprise the fuck out of our classmates with what I'm about to say to my beloved.

"Naruto-sama are you feeling alright?" I asked walking up to his desk and putting my hand on his back.

I bathe in the epic silence that occurred after the question I asked. You could hear a pin drop.

In fact I did hear a pin drop.

Papers hitting the floor aswell.

And was that a pencil snapping?

Naruto looked up to me in surprise. Thats right Naruto. I'm not afraid of being the best slave ever in public for you baby.

"M-my Stomach was hurting really bad this morning Ino but, it's slowly getting better now tebayo." I wonder why he stuttered. Maybe he wasn't expecting act this bold in public.

You gotta expect the unexpected Naruto-kun. We are ninja after all.

"What was the last thing you ate?" I asked plopping down in the seat next to him.

Guys I am sitting next to Naruto right now. I've been waiting for this since we were 6 years old.

I am trying so damn hard to stay dry.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday. I was in too much pain to eat this morning."

"Maybe you're eating too much ramen."

He looked at me like I grew a second head.

"That can't be it Ino. Yesterday was my first time having Ramen in a month. Hokage ji-chan put me on a special diet."

I forget how familiar Naruto is with the third Hokage. Im happy he is because not having parents is unbelievably difficult. The third Hokage is the only one Naruto can pretty much look up to.

"Maybe your body finally realizes that being in the ninja academy is too much for a loser like yourself."

How could I miss Sasuke Freaking Uchiha sitting right next to me on my other side.

Shows how much he is on my radar.

Naruto growled.

I liked his growl.

"Shut up asshole! Don't make me kick your ass!" My beloved shouted.

"Hn. As if." Sasuke said.

"Screw you Sasuke ,Tebayo."

Sasuke replied with silence. Guess he is done talking. It irks me that the few times Sasuke actually opens his mouth is to Insult my Naruto-kun.

"Hey Ino, not that its any of my business but what is going on between you and Naruto?" Shikamaru asked from 2 rows down. Good ol' Shika. Nothing gets passed him. I could see that everyone in the room was actually curious.

Even bitchface was looking over at us from across the room.

"Well if you must know Shikamaru, I lost a bet to Naruto-baka here."

"Hey!"

I have to keep my image sweetie.

"Hush Naruto. Anyway I bet that I could beat him in the spar we had yesterday. If you guys were there yesterday then you know who won." I addressed the whole class because all eyes were on me.

"What exactly was the bet Ino-pig?" Sakura asked.

At this I notice Naruto smile hard.

"She has to be my slave for a month Sakura-chan."

Silence yet again...

and then came the responses

"Mendukosai..."

"Man I wish I had a girl slave."

"Maybe if you didn't smell so bad kiba..."

"Shut up Shino! No one asked you."

"This makes me hungry."

"What doesn't make you hungry?"

"You have a point there Shika."

"Well I think this is a trick." Sakura began while standing up. "You just want to be Naruto-baka's slave because he sits next to Sasuke-kun. You just want to be closer to Sasuke!" Bitchface shouted.

Of all the absurd, dumb and totally ludicrous accusations...that makes alot of sense actually.

But no bitchface, that is not my plan. Sasuke isn't on my mind 24/7 like some people.

Sakura started walking toward us.

"She's just trying to use you Naruto. Don't let Ms. Piggy use you." She stood directly in front of our desk now.

"Naruto I know your smart enough to realize Ino doesn't have good intentions. Those pranks you pull are pretty clever." She said with a mischievous smile.

Oh No.

No No No No No No

Is she really?

Is she really trying to manipulate Naruto?

"Y-you really think my pranks are clever Sakura-chan?"

AND HE IS FALLING FOR HER WICKEDNESS! NARUTO DONT BE A DUMBASS! SHE'S WARNING YOU ABOUT BEING MANIPULATED WHILE MANIPULATING YOU!

OK wait Ino. Calm down and think. I need Naruto to see logic.

"Naruto-Kun, Sakura called you baka a little while ago. She's just trying to make me look bad. Listen Sakura." I said addressing her.

"Naruto-sama is far from stupid like you think he is, so why don't you go back to your seat and mind your own business."

Bitch you're cutting into my Naruto time.

"Naruto don't let Ino control you. Strong Ninja don't get manipulated."

She is good. Damn us women for being such great manipulators. We are too awesome for our own good.

From Looking at him I can tell Naruto is in deep thought. He is probably being forced to choose between his lifelong bitch crush and someone who he doesn't know that well but recently showed friend potential. Also someone who he doesn't know will suck the soul out-

"Hey Sakura-Chan. I don't think Ino-chan is a bad person." He said looking at Bitchy mcbitch face with the most pleading look in his eyes.

That look is adorable on him.

"Naruto you baka! Don't be stupid!" She began while raising her fist. He shut his eyes tight waiting for her to strike him like normal. He expected pain in a matter of seconds.

Not today.

I tense my muscles ready to catch her fist before she dare lay a finger my dear Naru-sama.

"Ano S-Sakura-s-san."

We all freeze at the unexpected voice. Sakura stopped mid swing.

How in the world did Hinata get besides Sakura without us noticing.

"Iruka-sensei is right outside t-the door. I-if he sees you h-hit N-Naruto-kun y-you might get into t-trouble." Hinata says softly with her eyes to the floor.

"Tsk Whatever. You are all idiots as far as I'm concerned." Said Sakura walking away back to her seat.

Wow thanks Hinata. That situation could have gotten alot worse. Although I wonder why the normally shy girl would go out of her way to protect Naruto. Maybe she hates Sakura too.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto said smiling at her. Her face turned completely red and she swayed a bit where she stood.

Hmm. I don't think I like Naruto smiling at other girls.

"N-Naruto c-can I borrow a pencil? I broke mine on a-accident."

She skipped 4 rows of people people who may have had pencils to ask Naruto for one? Hmmm...

And when I walked in I could have sworn she was writing something. Hmmm...

WAIT!

Was that pencil snapping sound I heard when I first called Naruto "Naruto-sama" her? Why would she break her pencil though?

Hmmmmmmm...Best not to jump to conclusions...

You are a mystery Hinata. One I will figure out eventually.

"Sure Hinata." Naruto said giving her a pencil.

"T-Thank you. I overheard you were having stomach pains. Maybe you should not eat things because they look good. Everything isn't meant for you Naruto-kun." Did her eyes cut to me just now?

And what does she mean?

"Thanks Hinata. Ill take your advice." Naruto said.

Naruto is clueless as whats going on. I sense something off about this whole conversation. It feels wrong. Her lack of stuttering worries me.

Hinata smiles at Naruto then smiles at me.

For some unexplainable reason I am slightly fearful of that smile. She began walking to her seat.

This whole morning has been weird.

"Alright class settle down." Iruka-sensei said walking in the classroom. Hold on who is that behind sensei?

"We have a new student joining us today." said Iruka pointing to the young red headed girl who followed him - WAIT!

Oh dear God.

I Know who that is.

"YOU!" Naruto shouted standing up pointing at the new girl.

"hehe Long time no see shit head." She said smiling smugly.

"Oh? You know Naruto?" Sensei asked the girl.

"I met him yesterday at a ramen place." She answered.

"Good. Then **it** will be easy for you to fit in and make friends here. Introduce yourself."

"You got it old man."

I noticed Iruka flinch.

"My name is Tayuya Uzumaki. Nice to meet all of you assholes." She said grinning.

Uzumaki? The same name as Naruto? This is big big news. I glance at him

His eyes were wide and he stopped moving.

Oh Naruto. I can only imagine what you're going through. A potential family member after a lifetime of lonliness.

* * *

 **AN- LONG TIME NO SEE GUYS. REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. I BET NOBODY SAW UZUMAKI TAYUYA COMING.**

 **ALSO I WANT THE FANS TO DECIDE. SHOULD INO BE ON TEAM 7 OR TEAM 10? I WAS LEANING TOWARD TEAM 7 BUT THAT MAY SEEM TO CLICHE. REVIEW YOUR OPINION PLEASE**

 **BTW SORRY IF THIS ONE WASNT AS FUNNY AS THE OTHERS BUT I FOUND MYSELF HAVING TO WRITE ON A MORE SERIOUS NOTE THIS CHAPTER. MORE COMEDY WILL COME LATER. I ALSO TYPED THIS ON MY PHONE JUST SO YOU KNOW**


	9. Group Project

**AN-YO PEOPLE WASSUP. IM BACK WITH ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF THIS WEIRD STORY.**

 **REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND WANTED.**

 **BTW I RECENTLY READ TO EPIC STORIES. THEY ARE CALLED**

 **Uzumaki by AlmostElectric.**

 **The Black Apple by TokehGecko**

 **THEY ARE AMAZING AND SHOULD BE READ RIGHT FUCKING ...AFTER THIS STORY LOL**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

You know, I wonder if this is what heaven is like.

Sitting peacefully outdoors, basking in the presence of my Naru-hunk while eating a delicious lunch made by yours truly.

In case you still don't know whats going on, then it is currently lunch time and I am spending it outside with Naruto-kun on the academy swing set.

"Ino-chan this is delicious. I didn't know you could cook. I'd want to have food like this every day Dattebayo!" He said cramming another rice ball in his mouth.

Oh what I wouldn't give to be that rice ball.

Wait I made that joke already.

"Only the best for my Naruto-Sama." I said showing a true smile on my face at his happiness.

This is literally the single best moment in my life. This feeling of joy inside me is overwhelming!

I hope it lasts forever!

"Hey shit for brains, you gonna finish that other rice ball?"

Annnnnnnnnnnnnd its gone.

"You can have it Tayuya." I said sighing as I held out the food for her to grab.

"Thanks blondie."

Tayuya Uzumaki.

Who would have thought Naruto had other family members? I certainly wouldn't. I had hoped that when Naruto-sama and I got married I would be his first official family member, then we could rebuild the Uzumaki clan.

"Why are you here again?" I asked annoyed at the redhead.

"Hey Ino be nice! I want to spend time with my family."

I Know I know Naruto-kun...its just...ugh! On my first day of being a slave?

"Yeah you is only one other Uzumaki back where I'm from. "

"There are more of us!?" Naruro screeched.

"Of course dumbass. Has no one ever told you about the history of Uzushiogakure?"

Uzu what now?

"No."

She is unaware of the mistreatment of my Naruto.

"You gotta be shittin' me. The Uzumaki clan had its own nation. we were a very powerful nation. We were even greater than some of the five great nations."

Wow. Naruto is from a super powerful clan with its own nation.

"We were so powerful that we were feared by many. I think two or three of the great shinobi nations ganged up and attacked Uzushiogakure leading to its ultimate destruction. I don't think Konoha was apart of it though."

Well thats a relief. I'd hate to be a part of the village of that destroyed Naruto's family. I'd never forgive myself.

"The swirl design on chuunin and jounins are our clan symbol. It's even on the back of your jacket Orange shithead."

Orange shithead?

"Wow. Thats so cool! I had a clan 'tebayo!"

Leave it to Naruto to only focus on the positive.

"Where are you from Tayuya?" I asked.

"From a fuckin shitty village called Otogakure."

Oto? I've never heard of it. Must not be very powerful.

"Did your village have a Kage?" I asked.

"Yea but only actual Ninja have seen him. He doesn't show himself to anyone else." She answered.

That's strange. What kind of Kage would not want to be seen by his people?

"That's not the kind of Kage I want to be." My beloved said. "Everyone is gonna know who I am because I'm gonna be the best ninja ever in the history of ...EVER!"

And I'm going to be the best wife of the hokage ever in the history of...EVER ASWELL!

"What kind of village would let a blinde dwarf be Hokage?"

"Hey! We're the same height damnit!"

You guys are the same height Tayuya.

"Shut it. It's time to go back to class anyway."

* * *

"Alright class before you go home for the day I have a project assignment to give to you."

The whole class groaned.

I groaned the loudest.

"Alright lets not get too excited now. It's not my fault I'm an amazing teacher."

I hate Iruka-sensei's jokes.

"The assignment is research on an important historical figure. This will be a group assignment."

"CAN I BE WITH SASUKE-KUN?!"

"Sakura stop yelling. And no the teams are alre-

"Well can I be with Sasuke?!"

"No you cannot...um..."

"It's Ami sensei."

"Right Ami I didn't forget. I was just clearing my throat. Anyway the teams are alre-"

"Hey can I be with Akamaru?"

"Kiba you both count as one person."

"Hey Can I be with Sakura-chan?!"

B-but Naruto-kun! She tried to manipulate you! You belong to me damnit!

"As if! Id rather be with the new loser Uzumaki girl than you Naruto."

"Hey Fuck you, you pink smelly vagina! How dare you insult our shinobi clan name?! Atleast we're ninja born you clanless, weak spineless disgrace! Your forehead is the size my goddamn desk! You probably get wifi on that monster head!"

I. Love. Tayuya

She's my new favorite girl person.

Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Just let them get it out Iruka." he said to himself.

"Heh."

The whole room froze. Like a silent house. Not a creature was stirring.

Not even a mouse.

I can't believe my eyes and ears.

There is no way that I just heard what I just heard.

"Hey Teme! D-did you just chuckle?!" Naruto asked dramatically pointing a shaky finger at Sasuke.

Did Sasuke just blush?

"Even the brooding duck ass thinks your awful you pink forehead."

"DID YOU JUST INSULT SASUKE-KUN?!"Sakura screeched in disbelief.

She insulted you too Sakura.

"Ok now that you are all done bonding, I will tell you all the groups." Iruka deadpanned.

"Sakura and Ami. You guys are a team."

Interesting choice. Sensei. For those of you who don't know, Ami used to bully Sakura about her forehead before Sakura could stand up for herself. I had to defend her a couple of times.

"Tayuya and Kiba. You guys are a team."

"We're with the new girl Akamaru!"

"Eh atleast I get to be around a puppy."

I too wish I could be around a puppy Tayuya.

"Ino and Sasuke. You guys are a team."

"Cha! You're so lucky Ino-pig!"

"Hn."

I really wanted to be with Naruto-kun. I wonder who he is paired up with.

"Naruto and Hinata. You two are a team."

"I'm with Hinata-chan. Thats cool with me 'tebayo."

I see Hinata look back at Naruto with...is that...admiration in her eyes?

No its something else...

But what is it.

I don't feel comfortable with Naruto partnered with Hinata for some reason.

* * *

 **AN- THERE IS A REASON FOR EVERY TEAM. YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON.**

 **AND I BET NO ONE IS GONNA GUESS WHAT I HAVE PLANNED FOR THE GENIN GRADUATION EXAMS. ITS GONNA BLOW YOUR MIND.**

 **BUT FEEL FREE TO GUESS. I LIKE HEARING YOU GUYS IDEAS**


End file.
